After the Labyrinth: Cant think of a title yet
by BatteredChild
Summary: Sarah's life went downhill after the Labyrinth, but does Jareth really feel the way she thinks he does? Plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but one day I will.hey it could happen. The song is Field of Innocence, Evanescence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sarah was standing on the bridge in her childhood refuge, the park, the same place she used to recite the lines from the Labyrinth. That is until the night she wished away her little brother Toby. After that night though, after her defeat of the Labyrinth and it's master Jareth, the Goblin King, Sarah had grown closer to her brother. Unfortunately the same could not be said for her step-mother, Karen. Karen seemed to do everything in her power to make Sarah's life hell. Karen gave her chance to go out with her friends, or go out on dates, Sarah was always too busy looking after Toby, but she didn't begrudge Toby because of it, after all it wasn't his fault. Karen also never lifted a finger around the house anymore. All of the cleaning was now Sarah's responsibility. Perhaps it was for the best though. The few experiences she had, had with guys, well they hadn't worked out too well. Especially Matt, her latest ex. They had been apart 6 months but he still haunted her.  
  
~I remember the world~  
  
~Through the eyes of a child~  
  
~Slowly those feelings were clouded~  
  
~By what I know now~  
  
She didn't want to think about Matt. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"I wonder," she murmured, "how Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus are doing." She had spoken to them a few times since she had returned from the Labyrinth 3 years earlier, but hadn't spoken to any of them in over a year, in fact, she realized, she hadn't spoken to them since she had started going out with Matt. Sarah shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. "Sarah," she reprimanded herself, "you're 18 years old, it's time you grew up. You got rid of Matt, and now it's time to let go of the Labyrinth." Her voice sounded strong, much stronger the she felt, it was just too bad she didn't believe a word she was saying.  
  
~Where has my heart gone~  
  
~An uneven trade for the real world~  
  
~I want to go back to believing in everything~  
  
~And knowing nothing at all~  
  
Sarah sighed as she stood up, "Better get home before Karen goes postal at her. again." Nothing she did was ever right, she was never good enough. What was the use in even trying anymore? Sarah started to walk slowly home.  
  
Once she reached her front door Karen opened it before she even had a chance to.  
  
"Sarah," Karen practically shrieked, "Where have you been? You're father and I are going out. We'll be leaving in about 5 minutes. Toby needs dinner and you can clean the house while we're gone. I expect the house to look perfect when we return. Now get inside and go fetch Toby from upstairs."  
  
Sarah sighed and muttered "Yes Karen," as she walked through the door.  
  
Sarah made her way up the stairs to get Toby and before she even reached the top she heard the front door slam closed and then her fathers car door slam and the car engine start up.  
  
"Typical," she muttered, "I shouldn't have expected anything else though. Although I don't understand why she has to bloody well yell all the time."  
  
A short while later Sarah sat at the table with Toby waiting for his dinner to finish cooking.  
  
"Toby I'm sorry, you're dinner will be ready soon. Sorry it's taken so long but you're mother didn't get anything out for me to cook for you." Sarah felt guilty that her younger brother had to wait for his dinner to cook when he should have gotten it about the time she arrived home, forty minutes earlier.  
  
"It's alright Sar, I know what mummy's like to you," Toby told her, following her as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Sarah bent down to be eye level with Toby and pulled him to her in a quick hug.  
  
"Toby, you know too much for your age sometimes, but I guess that could end up being a virtue as you get older."  
  
Toby just looked at his sister and replied, "I know," with a small smirk on his lips.  
  
"Sarah stood back up and shooed Toby out of the kitchen, "Go on, back to the table so I can get your dinner." And with that Toby ran back out to the table.  
  
After Toby ate his dinner Sarah let him stay up for a while to watch a video while she went and sat in her bedroom. Sarah was thinking, a sometimes dangerous pastime, Sarah stood, looking out her window and staring at the night sky. All the while thinking about her adventure all those years ago, and the one person who she realized truly loved her, for no reason other than being herself.  
  
~I still remember the sun~  
  
~Always warm upon my back~  
  
~Somehow it seems colder now~  
  
Sarah shivered from the cool night breeze coming in through her open window. She closed the window and went downstairs to send Toby to bed.  
  
"Come on Toby," Sarah said as she walked into the room, "time for bed."  
  
"Aww, come on Sarah, just a little longer. Five more minutes? Please?" Toby was looking at her with puppy dog eyes and pleading with her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Tob's, but I'm beat and I can't go to bed until you do. Just tonight, can you please go to bed the first time I ask? Please?" Sarah sighed the let out a yawn.  
  
"Oh, alright Sarah, since you're tired." Toby headed upstairs while Sarah turned off the light and then followed her younger brother.  
  
Sarah went into Toby's room and tucked him in, "G'night Toby, sweet dreams hun."  
  
Toby smiled up at his sister, "Night Sar."  
  
Sarah walked into her room, got changed into her boxers and an old t-shirt and practically collapsed into her bed. She was just so tired. Ever since she had started getting these dreams, not long after her journey, it was like no matter how long she slept she always woke up tired. Though lately it had been getting worse. She used to wake just a little tired, but alright, lately she always seemed to be so tired but when she'd go to bed it would always take her a long time to get to sleep. Sarah lay in her bed, trying to sleep, but it wasn't working. For some reason her thoughts kept turning to a certain Goblin King.  
  
~Where has my heart gone~  
  
~Trapped in the eyes of a stranger~  
  
'Maybe,' she thought, 'I always end up in bad. relationships.because I'm not meant to be with any of them.' Deep down inside of herself, Sarah knew that she had fallen for the Goblin King. But she was scared. After being hurt so many times, by both her family and her pats boyfriends, she didn't want to risk getting hurt again. She didn't want to risk the one person she had ever truly cared about hurting her. No, she could never call him. Never let him know. Hell, she couldn't let herself love him. Or anybody else for that matter. Love led to nothing but pain.  
  
And with that Sarah drifted into sleep.  
  
~I want go back~  
  
~To believing in everything~  
  
A/N: Well, how'd I do? I bet everyone's sick of reading Evanescence when they read my fics, but I don't care, I like the songs. Anyway you known the drill, please r&r cause I need the reviews! If I get reviews then I'll post more. And anyone reading my other fic What is there to live for, I will keep going with it, I'm just suffering writers block with that story. So review already would ya! RW 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unless someone has decided to be very generous and give me ownership of the Labyrinth and it's characters I'm afraid that I own nothing. And no, they haven't given it to me.. But they will.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sarah's dreams were filled with haunting melodies, shadowed faces and a face shrouded in darkness, save for the eyes. One a warm inviting hazel, the other a hard, ice blue.  
  
Sarah woke at 7am to the sound of a particularly loud song on her radio. She groaned and turned it down, pulling the blankets up over her head. It was too early to get up on a Saturday. 'I'm still tired anyway,' Sarah thought, yawning, 'I'll try and sleep a little longer.' She almost instantly fell back into a peaceful slumber. For about 10 minutes anyway. Karen came bursting into the bedroom, waking Sarah, only a short time after she had gone back to sleep.  
  
"Sarah, get up," Karen trilled, "Toby wants breakfast."  
  
Sarah groaned inwardly and lay still for a moment thinking, 'Oh stuff a damn sock in it would you! At 7 on a Saturday morning you should look after your own damn kid.' But Sarah simply sighed and somehow managed to drag herself out of bed, muttering a "yes Karen," as she stalked out of her room looking at her bed one last time with regret. She went down to the kitchen to get Toby's breakfast.  
  
When Toby saw her he smiled at her and said "Good morning Sar."  
  
"Morning Toby." Sarah replies, getting his bowl out and some cereal.  
  
"Sarah," Toby started, "did Mummy wake you up?"  
  
"Yeah Toby she did, but don't worry, it's alright."  
  
"Sarah I didn't want her to you know. I asked her for some cereal and she just went straight upstairs before I could tell her not to. Then you came down here."  
  
"I know hun, you're mother just felt like being a nuisance to me this morning. I just wish she'd let me sleep a little longer," and with Sarah let out a yawn.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast Sarah," Toby said as his sister as she set down his bowl.  
  
"That's alright Toby, and don't stress about your Mum waking me, you're too young to worry about things like that. Do you mind if I go have a shower, I'd like to feel at least a little more human if I have to be awake."  
  
"Sure sis, I'm fine."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Sarah then headed upstairs and as she walked past her parents room she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Deciding to take a look inside to see what Karen was up to, Sarah looked in the room. Karen was in bed, sleeping, while Sraha had been looking after her child! "Bitch," Sarah muttered as she walked away and into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Well nobody is giving me reviews so I can assume you all hate me and don't read my work. But I'm posting this anyway cause I got nothing else to do and it's already written, as is chapters 3 and 4. But I don't know why I'm bothering. Just shows how interesting my life is..I write instead of shop 4 my formal and get nothing in return, ah well, I'm through bitching. If there is anybody reading this shit please let me know. Until next time RW 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dammit, it's not fair!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After had a hot shower and had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and a black peasant top Sarah headed back downstairs to go check on Toby.  
  
"Hey Toby, is your Mum up yet?" she asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, nope, I've been alone since you left." Toby answered.  
  
Just then Karen walked in the room. She wasn't even there a whole minute before she stared barking orders at Sarah. "Sarah, go and vacuum upstairs, the clean the bathroom since you used it last."  
  
Sarah glared at the floor, only restraining turning that look on her step- mother because she didn't want to cause another fight. She was sick of fighting. "Yes Karen," she said as she left the room.  
  
A short time later Sarah stood in the bathroom wiping down the sink. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. "Who does she think she is, bossing me around like that anyway?" she fumed, "that woman has no right to treat me the way that she does." Sarah looked at herself for a while in the mirror. "What happened to you Sarah, you never used to let her walk all over you like this, you would have stood up to her, defied her," she sighed, "not anymore though." Sarah though for a moment about calling her friends. "No. You can't. Like they would want to talk to you anyway." Sarah walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom then.  
  
When she was in her room Sarah locked her door to ensure Karen didn't come barging in. Once that was done Sarah walked over to her vanity and opened the top drawer. Digging down to the bottom of the drawer Sarah pulled out the one thing that kept her going in times like this. Her straight edge razor. Sarah knew that she shouldn't cut herself, but she needed the release sometimes. She pulled up her sleeve and looked at the old scars littering her arm. 'It's not like anybody cares anyway,' she though, 'besides, it's not like I'm trying to kill myself.' Sarah placed the razor on her left arm, about halfway between her wrist and her elbow. After a moment she drew the blade across her arm, cutting deeply, blood pooling around the wound instantly. She repeated this a few times then wiped off the blood and pulled her shirt sleeve down.  
  
What Sarah didn't know was that someone did know what she had done, and someone did care.  
  
A/N: Wow, you bitch and people actually respond. I'll have to remember that. Well this is really short so I'll post the next chapter later today, maybe. It's written so show me reviews and I'll post it. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. The song is Evanescence, Missing.  
  
Chapter 4 Sarah's thought strayed back to Jareth again. 'Sarah stop thinking of him, he doesn't care about you, look what you did to him. Nobody cares about you anymore.  
  
~Please, please forgive me~  
  
~ But I won't be home again.~  
  
~ Maybe someday you'll look up,~  
  
~ And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:~  
  
~"Isn't something missing?"~  
  
*The Underground*  
  
In the Underground Jareth watched Sarah though a crystal. He had seen her cutting herself again. He hated to see her doing this, but he couldn't go to her unless she called on him. She hadn't even called on her friends in over a year, so he had no hope of her calling him. Jareth sighed and made the crystal vanish with a flick of his wrist. He believed that Sarah had forgotten him, and even her friends, she had grown up and left him behind.  
  
~ You won't cry for my absence, I know -~  
  
~ You forgot me long ago.~  
  
~Am I that unimportant?~  
  
~Am I so insignificant?~  
  
~Isn't something missing?~  
  
~Isn't someone missing me?~  
  
"My sweet Sarah," he whispered, "if only you would say my name."  
  
*Aboveground*  
  
Sarah hated to admit it, but she really did miss him, and want him. But she could not call him. Even if he did care about her still, she didn't deserve him. He deserved so much better than her.  
  
~Even though I'm the sacrifice~  
  
~You won't try for me, I know~  
  
~Though I'd die to know you love me~  
  
~I'm all alone~  
  
~Isn't someone missing me?~  
  
*The Underground*  
  
Jareth hated to see her hurt herself, it pained him to know that she was in so much pain that she physically hurt herself to release some of it. He longed to be able to go to her and soothe her pain.  
  
~Please, please forgive me~  
  
~But I won't be home again~  
  
~I know what you do to yourself~  
  
~I breathe deep and cry out~  
  
~Isn't something missing?~  
  
~Isn't someone missing me?~  
  
*Aboveground*  
  
Sarah lay on her bed, looking at her new cuts. She looked at them with a mixture of admiration and disgust. She hated that she did it, but she couldn't stop. She didn't really want to stop.  
  
~And if I bleed, I'll bleed~  
  
~knowing you don't care~  
  
~And if I sleep just to dream of you~  
  
~And wake without you there~  
  
~Isn't something missing?~  
  
~Isn't something.~  
  
Sarah heard the front door slam shut and got up to look out her window. Her parents and brother were all getting into the car, going out together, somewhere. So nice of them to invite her, or even to tell her they were leaving.  
  
She walked back to her vanity and picked up he razor again. Then she pulled up the sleeve of her right arm and began the process over again. This time cutting even deeper, and making more cuts. When she was done Sarah walked over to her bed and lay down, drifting into a restless sleep.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading, more to come soon. Review and I'll update, if you don't I will anyway, but you don't know that. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*Underground*  
  
Jareth sat on his throne surrounded by the bustling and chattering of his goblins, staring into the crystal held in his right hand, oblivious to the chaos surrounding him.  
  
"Sleep well my love," he whispered, unheard by any of the goblins, to the sleeping form of Sarah displayed in his crystal.  
  
With that the crystal vanished into this air and Jareth turned his attention to the nearest window to stare out into the depths of his Labyrinth.  
  
*Aboveground*  
  
Sarah lay, tossing and turning in her bed while she slept.  
  
**Sarah's dream**  
  
She was in the dark, she didn't know if she was outside or in, all she knew was the dark. And the cold that came with it.  
  
She turned her head thinking she had heard a sound, though in the darkness she knew her efforts were entirely futile.  
  
There it was again. This time she knew what it was.  
  
Laughter.  
  
His laughter.  
  
Sarah felt, rather than saw, him drawing nearer. Soon she felt his breath on the flesh of neck.  
  
Matt.  
  
He began to caress her thigh, gently, but quickly becoming rough with her. He drew her in for a hard, unloving, kiss. He tried to pull her top up and over her head, but Sarah struggled against him. Matt grew tired of her fighting him and back handed her across the face. Sarah whimpered at the contact but made no further sounds. He returned to the task of taking her top off and this time succeeded. He began to unzip her jeans and once more she struggled against him for all she was worth. He slapped her again, but this time she didn't cower before him. She kneed him in the groin and his hold was released on her through the pain she had inflicted upon him. Sarah began to run and soon heard Matt coming after her. Sarah began to run faster, almost tripping a few times, not knowing, or caring, where she was heading. Matt was gaining on her though. He caught up with her and grabbed hold of her arm. Sarah screamed knowing what he was going to do to her now.  
  
*Sarah's room*  
  
Sarah awoke then, a strangled cry dying in her throat as she realized she had only been dreaming.  
  
"It was only a dream, a dream, it was a dream," Sarah repeated to herself like a mantra.  
  
After a few moments Sarah managed to compose herself.  
  
"What time is it?" she wondered out loud. Sarah then looked over to her alarm clock and found she had only slept for about an hour. It was only a little after 1.  
  
"Stupid Matt. Stupid, stupid fucking Matt," she whispered. "Why can't they just go away?" Sarah asked of nobody and anyone.  
  
Sarah walked over to the window and saw that her family still weren't home. Her eyes briefly flashed with anger, but quickly returned to their normal state of looking sad and despairing and deep within her eyes you could tell that felt uncared for and unloved.  
  
A/N: It's kinda short I know. I've got a few more chaps written already, trying to get ahead. So you know the drill, review and I shall update. 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: Am I supposed to be telling everyone that I don't own anything form the movie the Labyrinth? Well guess what? That's exactly what I'm gonna do. I own nothing! But I will...one day.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sarah wanted it to end.  
  
All of it.  
  
She was sick of the dreams, dreams of the Labyrinth, of Jareth, of Matt. Especially of Matt. It was 8 o'clock by this stage and her family weren't home. She had even looked downstairs earlier to see if they had thought to leave her a note.  
  
They hadn't.  
  
She was sick of the loneliness she always felt. Sick of the pain, the hurt, the numbness that seemed to take over her body at times. Sarah hated that she cut herself. And she hated that she knew she could never call on Jareth, for he must hate her. And it hurt to know that he must feel that way.  
  
Sarah picked up her pen and began to write out her suicide note.  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I hope that you don't blame yourself for this, though perhaps if you had just been there for me a bit more I wouldn't be doing this. I know that you loved me. Even though you don't show it. Not anymore. Not in a long time. I just want to let you know that I do love you and this really isn't your fault. I just can't handle the pain any longer.  
  
Goodbye, your loving daughter Sarah.  
  
Karen,  
  
I know we never got along. And that is because you are a self-centred, domineering, lazy, fucking shit of a woman and you tried to control my life. I hate you. Blame yourself for this.  
  
Sarah.  
  
Dear Toby,  
  
I hope you know that I will always love you, no matter what. Keep this letter, and please remember me. I will never forget about you. I love you. Stay safe, have a wonderful life and don't listen to a thing your mother says about me. If it's not good, it probably isn't true. Oh and if you ever read one of my books called "The Labyrinth" don't say anything out loud. Please. Just don't ok, trust me on this. I love you sweetie.  
  
All my love forever and always, your sister Sarah.  
  
She sealed each of these in separate envelopes and sealed them, writing the correct name on each envelope.  
  
She still had two more letters to write though.  
  
Well here goes nothing.  
  
Dear Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo,  
  
I'm not sure you will ever get this, but if you do, I am no longer here. I shall be dead. I'm so sorry I stopped calling you guys, it wasn't my fault. Alright it kinda was, but believe me if I felt I could have called on you I would have. I will miss you all. Know that I never forgot you, and that I truly do care for each of you. I love you all.  
  
Love Sarah.  
  
"And here's the real challenge," she murmured to herself, "the last letter."  
  
Dear Jareth,  
  
I know that you probably hate me. I really don't blame you for that. I deserve it. I just wanted you to know that I care about you. A lot. I miss you, and I long for you. But I know that I can never have you. I wish that I could see your face just one last time. God, would you listen to me! Well, I just wanted to tell you. And this is the only way as I am leaving. I'll never forget you. I miss you. And Jareth.. I love you. You'll be with me, always. And I just hope that you will keep a place for me in your heart.  
  
I love you.  
  
Sarah.  
  
Sarah sealed the last envelope and wrote Jareth's name on it.  
  
She began to cry, quiet tears, silently rolling down her cheeks, down to her lips, so that she could taste their saltiness on the tip of her tongue.  
  
Sarah sat down on her bed and for the third time that day picked up her razor. Though she knew that this would be the last time.  
  
She put the razor up against her left wrist and pressed the blade into her soft, yielding flesh. Sarah began to drag the blade along her wrist, cutting own the wrist, as she had heard that it was a quicker death. Not that she deserved fast death.  
  
The blood began to spill forth from her veins, running down her arms, slowly at first, then faster as the cut was lengthened.  
  
Once she was done, she turned the blade on her other arm.  
  
When she was finished, Sarah lay down on her bed and prayed for the blackness to envelop her soon.  
  
As she was about the pass out from the blood loss Sarah uttered her last words.  
  
"I love you Jareth," she said, barely loud enough to be a whisper.  
  
A/N: Well ppl aren't reviewing, do u want me to continue? Or should I just kill her off and be done with it? This feels like I'm talking and nobody is listening to me. Am I that boring? I know that this has been done about a thousand times before, but it's my turn now.so just take 2 secs to give me a review. How sad, I'm practically begging. Anyway, review! RW 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anyone who doesn't yet know that I own nothing Labyrinth from the movie Labyrinth should get their damn head checked! On with the show.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jareth was in his study, away from the noise of the goblins to try and get some work done. He had not looked in on Sarah in the past few hours, thinking she was perhaps still sleeping. Besides, he didn't really like to spy on her, but he couldn't go to her unless she wished it, or at least said his name aloud. He knew neither of thee things was likely to ever happen so had accepted that if he wanted to see her at all it would have to be through his crystals. Even in owl form he couldn't get close enough to her house to see her, and there was always the chance that she would spot the owl and recognise him.  
  
Jareth was just finishing off his papers, signing the last one infact, when he heard his name.  
  
"I love you Jareth."  
  
Jareth looked up and away from his papers at the sound.  
  
"No, it couldn't be. Why would she?" Jareth asked aloud.  
  
He quickly summoned a crystal to try and see why she would be calling to him. What he saw though greatly disturbed him.  
  
"Sarah!" he whispered urgently before vanishing in a cloud of glitter and smoke.  
  
*Aboveground*  
  
Sarah was drifting into unconsciousness when she heard her name being spoken.  
  
"Sarah," he said sadly, "what have you done?"  
  
Sarah tried to move her head and open her eyes to see who it was, her mind not working fast enough through the haze of pain burning in her wrists.  
  
"Don't move love," he said gently.  
  
Sarah was on the verge of passing out, but was struggling to keep from doing so. She wanted to know who was there with her. Who had found her. She decided to at least try and speak, see if they would tell her who it was.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" she asked her voice cracking as she spoke.  
  
"Sarah, it's me, Jareth."  
  
"Jareth?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Don't talk love, and lie back."  
  
Sarah was still trying to open her eyes without success, when she finally passed out, not able to stay awake in her weakened state.  
  
Jareth looked at her prone form lying on her bed, blood still flowing from her wrists, he breath shallow and skin sickly white. Sighing he scooped her up in his arms and transported them both back to his castle. He just hoped she didn't react too poorly at being there when she awoke.  
  
A/N: I know this is really short, but more is coming. I normally try and write a chap a night. Thanks for all the reviews. I know I nag about 'em but I'm just not used to people liking what I've written. So thanks again everyone. RW 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: My name is Jim Henson and I own everything Labyrinth. Ok I'm lying. I own nothing as usual. Maybe someday I will...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sarah felt warmth envelop her as she slowly awoke.  
  
"Lie still Sarah," she heard his voice say.  
  
She was a little shocked at the sound. Even though she could vaguely remember Jareth coming to her before she lost consciousness, she hadn't been sure as to whether it was truth, or just a hallucination of her slightly oxygen deprived brain.  
  
She was happy that it was the truth. But at the same time she wished he had let her die. He would never truly care for her. She didn't even know why he had saved her.  
  
"Jareth?" she asked, her voice scratching in her parched throat.  
  
"Shh, don't talk. Here, you need to drink."  
  
Sarah felt a glass being put to her lips and drank a little of the water that filled it. When she had finished Jareth pulled the glass away and Sarah began to attempt to sit up. Her efforts were futile though and she soon relented, her head was pounding from the movement and both of her wrists stung painfully when she moved them.  
  
"Sarah, please lie still, don't move, you're still too weak and have just woken up, you nearly died Sarah, please take it easy for a while at least.  
  
Sarah finally managed to open her eyes, though she instantly regretted doing so. There was not much light in the room as the curtains had been pulled across the large window, but the small amount of light there was still pained her eyes. After blinking a few times though she managed to get her eyes used to the light, and focused on Jareth the best that she could.  
  
She looked at Jareth who was sitting next to the bed in a comfortable looking armchair. He looked the same as ever to her, except his eyes. Where they had once looked cold and cruel, they were now full of concern...for her. Maybe there was hope yet, was the first though that ran through her head after the initial shock of it.  
  
After Sarah had been staring at her for a few minutes Jareth finally spoke, startling her out of staring.  
  
"Sarah, how do you feel?"  
  
Sarah just gave him a half hearted glare.  
  
"Alright, stupid question. I was able to heal you, but not fully. You're wrists still have the cuts, only they are not as deep and have started healing, you're head will probably hurt for a little while and at the moment I would not recommend that you try and stand. You lost a lot of blood so you are quite...weak at the moment. But in a few days you should be completely back to normal." Jareth explained to her, his voice not betraying any emotion.  
  
"Umm, right," she murmured. Sarah was lying back into the softness of the pillows now, she was warm under the blankets and rather comfortable. That is until she would move and her head began to ache again. She was still feeling rather drained and began to fall asleep once more.  
  
Before she could fall completely asleep though Jareths voice startled her awake again.  
  
"Sarah, what the hell did you think you were doing? Or did you simply not think? I can't believe that you would do something as drastic as this! I know you have been depressed, but this is no way to help the situation!" he stopped his tirade and looked her in the eye, "Sarah, what if you had died? Then what would I do?"  
  
"What does it matter to you?" she asked, her voice was no more than a whisper but he could tell she was angry, "Why should you care?"  
  
Jareth just looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes. It was then that Jareth's last comment finally sunk in.  
  
"What do you mean, what would you do?" she was looking at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Sarah do you remember what I sang to you in the ballroom?"  
  
"Yes...what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Sarah I meant every word I sang to you."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Do you understand now why I couldn't let you die?"  
  
"Yes Jareth, I do. I thought you hated me."  
  
"I could never hate you love. I care about you too much for that," Jareth smiled down at her while he said this, "now, try and get some sleep. You need to rest so you can regain your strength."  
  
"Alright Jareth, I am tired."  
  
Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah's brow and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A/N: And that's a wrap. For now anyways. You all know the drill, review please. Oh and I now take unsigned reviews or whatever they're called. Thanks for reading, more to come soon. RW 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I don't own a damn thing fomr the movie Labyrinth. But I do own Meg. So hands off! Anyway...on with the show.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Sarah awoke a few hours later Jareth was no longer in the room with her, but, she realized, he still had a kingdom to run. And goblins didn't seem to be the easiest creatures to rule over. Sarah leisurely stretched out and then settled back down into the warmth of the bed. She felt a bit better but still had a headache, although it was not as painful as it had been, her wrists were a little painful and she was tired, but otherwise she felt fine. She was contemplating whether or not to attempt to stand when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Sarah called out, although she was still a little quiet.  
  
A young girl came in the room, she looked to be about Sarah's age, maybe a year or so younger. She was carrying a tray with a bowl of something on it, as well as a mug.  
  
"His majesty requested that I bring you some soup and tea milady, he though you might be hungry," she placed the tray in the table beside Sarah's bed and gave a small polite curtsy.  
  
"Thankyou..." Sarah trailed off as she realized the girl had not told her her name.  
  
The girls hand flew to her mouth as she gasped appalled at herself, "Oh, I'm so sorry milady, my name is Meg."  
  
Sarah noticed that the girl looked embarrassed, but also a little afraid, as if she were frightened Sarah, or somebody else, would punish her for her mistake. Sarah shook her head slightly at the thought.  
  
"Well thank you Meg, and please, call me Sarah."  
  
"Alright...Sarah, but only in private, least I been seen as disrespectful toward you."  
  
"Okay then, I guess."  
  
Sarah sat up and Meg helped to prop her up with some pillows. Then Sarah took up the steaming bowl of soup and began to take small spoonfuls of it. She was slightly surprised when she noticed that although the soup was steaming, she could hold the bowl without getting burned by it, in fact it wasn't even hot.  
  
"Must be magic," she muttered under her breath.  
  
When she had finished her soup Meg took the bowl and tray, but left the tea for Sarah, when she had tem Meg took her leave of Sarah.  
  
"Goodbye Meg. Oh, do you know if Ja-his majesty will be coming to see me again today?" Sarah looked up at Meg, her eyes full of hope, something that had not been seen there in quiet some time.  
  
"He asked me to tell you that he would come when he finished up some paperwork. I'm sure he won't be too long now. I best be off now, I shall see you later. Goodbye Sarah."  
  
Meg hurried out of the room and Sarah lay back in her bed and listened to Meg's retreating footsteps. Sarah quickly got bored just lying there and decided that even though she really didn't feel up to it, she wanted to get up and look out the window. There was a window seat there so at least she could sit once she reached it. Sarah swung her legs around and out form under the blankets of the warm bed, she shivered slightly at the loss of warmth. She placed her feet onto the cool marble floor and managed to stand, albeit a little unsteadily.  
  
"Maybe I should have stayed in bed," Sarah mumbled as a wave of dizziness descended upon her. "Ahwell, I'm up now, so I might as well go to the window." Swaying slightly, and nearly stumbling along the way Sarah made her way to the window seat and looked outside, over the Labyrinth. She still felt a little dizzy and sitting down leant her head against the cool surface of the glass, nearly falling asleep there. She couldn't believe how tired and rained she felt after walking such a short distance. She really must have lost a lot of blood, she mused.  
  
She was startled back to awareness by a hand on her shoulder, she wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, or how long she had been there, but it was beginning to get dark now and it had still been reasonably light when she had sat down.  
  
"Sarah," Jareth's voice said from behind her, he sounded angry, but his voice also held an undercurrent of concern, "you are supposed to be in bed. Not falling asleep beside windows, you could get sick. Besides that you shouldn't have been up walking around anyway."  
  
Sarah looked up at him. His face showed only concern for her. She smiled at him and after a moment he smiled back. A real smile. Not a smirk, and without a trace of mockery, but a true smile. Sarah's heart soared at the sight. He took both of her hands in his and sat down beside her.  
  
"Now Sarah, why didn't you stay in bed like I asked you to?" he admonished her gently, "You're still healing love. I can't believe you came over here. I don't know how you even managed to get here, you can't use all of you're strength every time you regain some."  
  
"Jareth," she said calmly, "I'm fine. What's the big deal? Nothing happened and nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Sarah, you wore yourself out walking form the bed to here, that was obvious by the way you fell asleep here. If you would just stay in bed and rest for a while you'll heal a lot faster. I could only heal you a little, the rest you have to do yourself, and that means looking after yourself. Please? For me, if not for yourself."  
  
"Fine, I know you're right. I'll go back to bed."  
  
"That's my girl," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled, disappointed that she was going back to bed, even though she did feel tired and wanted to rest.  
  
She began to stand and Jareth stood with her, "Here let me help you," he tried to at least get an arm around her to help her up.  
  
"Jareth, stop it would you. I am perfectly capable of stand-" she cut off as the dizziness she had felt earlier hit again, causing her to sway and stumble as she walked.  
  
Jareth rushed to her aid and helped steady her.  
  
"Sarah, love, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'm okay," she told Jareth in a small voice, "Damn dizzy spells," she muttered to herself.  
  
Jareth's brow creased with worry and concern for Sarah. She looked too pale and sweat dampened her face. He longed to hold her in his arms and, on an impulse, gathered her frail form to him. She did not protest, much to his surprise and delight.  
  
Sarah was a little started by Jareth's actions but gladly accepted his embrace. She still felt dizzy and her head had begun to pound again. She didn't think that she would be able to stand much longer and was glad of Jareth's firm hold on her.  
  
Jareth could sense that something was amiss. He realized that she was in pain, though she didn't say a word of it to him. As he held her Sarah went limp in his arms and he scooped her up and held her to him protectively. He placed her on the bed and pulled the blankets up and over her.  
  
She didn't look well, and when he put a hand to her forehead he felt that she was burning up. He cursed inwardly, why hadn't she said anything? Why did she have to get out of bed? Sarah began to shiver and Jareth sat beside her and pulled her to him. She gratefully accepted his warmth, even in sleep, as Jareth held her, preparing himself for a long night.  
  
A/N: Well I don't have anymore chaps even started yet, and I have my school formal, and after that I'm not gonna be sober enough to think about writing but then I'm on hols so I'm sure I will write heaps more. Leave me a review, though I'm not sure if that'll make things go any faster. Sorry folks! RW. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: God these things are stupid...I think we all know that I don't own anything Labyrinth related by now...on with the show.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jareth was beginning to get seriously worried about Sarah. It was about 3am and Sarah had a raging fever that just wouldn't seem to go down. Her hair was partially plastered to her face from sweat and her entire body was slick in perspiration. But while she was sweating and burning hot to the touch, she was shaking uncontrollably on the bed. Jareth had tried every spell he could think of, but as he wasn't a healer himself and there wasn't one in the Goblin City at the moment as there was usually no need for one, he was at a loss.  
  
Sarah began to toss and turn in her sleep and startled Jareth when she cried out.  
  
"Sarah," he called to her urgently, "Sarah, wake up, please, wake up!" he was really worried and he hated seeing her like this.  
  
Jareth knew he had to get her temperature down and realized that at this rate the only way would be to get her into a cold bath.  
  
He quickly went into the bathroom and began to run a cold bath to attempt and cool Sarah off.  
  
As the bath was filling up Jareth went back in the bedroom and gathered Sarah up in his arms, carrying her to the bath that was ready for her. He hoped that this worked because if it didn't, he didn't know what he could do for her.  
  
Before he put her into the bath Jareth spoke to Sarah, just in case she could hear him, "Sarah, love, I'm going to put you in the bath now, it'll be cold, but it will help you...I hope."  
  
Then he plunged Sarah's frail frame into the freezing water, hoping that this would help her. When Sarah hit the water she began to shake violently in Jareth's arms from the shock of the cold water. Her thin nightgown clung to her body and after a moment she began to still. When this happened Jareth quickly took her body from the icy water, drying her with his magic as he did so. He carried her back to the bed and lay her down, pulling the blankets up over her.  
  
He looked down at her and touched his hand to her forehead and felt, with relief, that her temperature had dropped. She was still a little hot, but no longer dangerously so.  
  
Jareth sat in the edge of the bed gently stoking his love's hair when she began to stir. He sighed with relief at the movement.  
  
"Sarah, it's alright, I'm here love," he whispered gently.  
  
"Jareth?" she asked, though her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Yes, it's me Sarah. You gave me quite a scare. Promise me that next time I ask you to something, you'll do it?"  
  
Sarah let out a weak chuckle, "Yeah, I think I'll do that," she groaned as she tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Hold on love, the only light in the room is from the lamps, it's 4am you know, but you had a very high temperature so your eyes are going to be very sensitive to light for a little while. I'll put the lamps out and just light a candle."  
  
"Aha," was all she let out, her eyes hurt and her head was aching terribly.  
  
"Alright, done. You should be able to open your eyes without too much irritation now."  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
Sarah blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the light of the candle and then she looked up at Jareth.  
  
"Jareth," she began, "thank you. You probably just saved my life...again."  
  
"No problem sweet, what else are knights in shining armour supposed to do?" he smiled down at her, relieved that she was going to be okay. He just had to make sure she stayed in bed and rested for a few days. Although after this episode, he doubted that it would be too difficult a task.  
  
Sarah giggled, then let out a yawn.  
  
"Go on Sarah. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."  
  
And with that Jareth lay sitting up, next to her in the bed and Sarah fell asleep with her head resting on Jareth's chest.  
  
When she was asleep Jareth looked down at Sarah. He just felt so relieved that she was going to be alright.  
  
"Ah Sarah, don't you ever do that to me again... I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" he whispered to the sleeping Sarah.  
  
In her sleep Sarah just buried her head further into Jareth's chest.  
  
Deciding that she would be okay, Jareth put his head back and with a last look at Sarah, he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was early the next morning when Sarah awoke. She sat up and looked around the room. It was the first time she had really looked at it. Every other time she had been awake, she had felt too wretched, angry or had her mind on something else to notice her surroundings.  
  
The bed was quite large, probably about king size, and it had deep purple silk sheets with a warm, matching purple blanket.  
  
There were two doors in the room. One led outside to the hallway, and the other to the bathroom. There was also a beautifully designed wardrobe, which, Sarah noticed, was intricately carved to show the different creatures of the Labyrinth with an accuracy and detail that she wouldn't have believed possible on the gorgeous piece of furniture. On the wall opposite her bed there was a vanity with a large mirror. The vanity also had some carving on it of mythical creatures, though not so many as the wardrobe did. It was still beautiful though, and on it were all the things she would need. There was a hairbrush and combs, some makeup and other things that she may need whilst here.  
  
Sarah looked up at Jareth, she had forgotten that he had stayed with her, he must have fallen asleep watching her, the thought made her smile, then the smile slowly turned to a frown, thinking how tired he must have been because of her, that he fell asleep there.  
  
It was then that Jareth opened his eyes. He saw that Sarah was awake and looking at him and smiled at her. When he noticed the expression on her face he grew concerned.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Jareth...I mean...I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"Well you were asleep, you fell asleep watching me, you must have been so tired from staying awake most of the night to look after me." She looked down while she was speaking, embarrassed and a little upset at saying this.  
  
"Sarah, you have nothing to be sorry about. I was fine. All that matters now is that you get better. Alright?"  
  
Sarah just nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Okay then, now lie back down with me and get some rest...unless you want me to leave that is."  
  
"Oh no," Sarah looked up at him again and blushed a little, "what I mean is- "  
  
"Hush, love. Just rest now."  
  
And with that Jareth pulled her to him so her head lay on his chest and he stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope this isn't too bad, I'm sick so not thinking too good. Thanks for the reviews and there's more to come soon. Any ideas for the next chaps welcome and I hope this isn't too clichéd, even though I know the story's been done too many times to count in the past. Thanks for reading, leave a review on the way out please. Adios, RW. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people that I don't own anything from the movie? Well I don't. On with the show, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*Back Aboveground*  
  
Robert Williams had arrived home along with his wife and son after going out for the day. He had left Sarah, his elder child at home, thinking she would prefer to stay home than go out with them. He knew of the tension between his wife and daughter, though he didn't let on about it. He figured it wouldn't help if he got involved anyway. So what was the use? Besides, it was easier to leave Sarah home. Plus there'd be less fighting going on, for a few hours at least.  
  
"Sarah honey, we're back," Robert called upstairs to his daughter.  
  
He didn't get an answer and it was only 9 in the evening.  
  
"Hmm, maybe she just had an early night. She's been doing that lately."  
  
He shrugged it off and took his son up to bed. Toby was nearly asleep in the car and was still pretty drowsy so it would be easy to coerce him into going to bed.  
  
"I wanna say night to Sarah!" Toby whined when Robert tried to make him go to bed.  
  
"Sarah's asleep Toby."  
  
"Please. Can you just check and see that's asleep, maybe she's still awake."  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll go check. Get into bed while I'm gone."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Toby said already climbing into bed.  
  
Robert went and knocked on Sarah's door. If she was awake she'd want to say goodnight to Toby. She did every other night.  
  
"Sarah, honey, Toby wants you to say goodnight to him. Are you awake Sarah?"  
  
There was no reply, and Sarah was usually a light sleeper. He opened the door a little and looked into the dark room.  
  
"Sarah?" he called quietly, looking around the room.  
  
He stopped short when he saw that was nowhere in the room. It was then that he noticed the razor lying on the floor, as well as the blood, and the sealed envelopes.  
  
Robert backed out of the room after seeing these items and hurried to Toby's room.  
  
"Toby, I'm sorry but Sarah's..asleep. You can see her another time. Now, go to bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Bed. Now."  
  
Toby lay down in his bed and Robert let the room, closing the door on his way out. Toby knew something was up. But he was also smart enough not to ask what it was. He lay back and tried to sleep.  
  
Robert hurried downstairs and almost ran into his wife as she walked out looking to see if he was coming yet.  
  
"Robert? What's wrong?"  
  
"Sarah," was all he could manage to get out.  
  
"What has the brat done now?" Robert glared at her, "I mean Sarah."  
  
"Her-her room. I saw a-a razor."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"There was a razor, and letters, in sealed envelopes."  
  
"Is she?" Karen's face had drained of all colour, besides from the red of her cheeks.  
  
"No. She wasn't there. I don't know where she went though. I haven't even touched anything."  
  
"She's after attention!" Karen practically shrieked.  
  
"Karen! How dare you say that! You haven't seen her room!"  
  
With that Karen stormed up the stairs. Robert slowly followed behind her. When Karen reached the room she saw what Robert had seen and took a step back. After regaining her composure though, she walked into the room and picked up the letters.  
  
"There's one for each of us. You, me and Toby. And there's some for other people too."  
  
Karen tore open the envelope that her letter was sealed in. As she read the content of the letter, her face went form a little red to something alike to beetroot in colour.  
  
Karen,  
  
I know we never got along. And that is because you are a self-centred, domineering, lazy, fucking shit of a woman and you tried to control my life. I hate you. Blame yourself for this.  
  
Sarah.  
  
"Robert! You should see what your horrible spoilt little bitch of a daughter wrote to me!"  
  
"I don't care." He took up his envelope and after taking a few deep breaths began to open and read it."  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
I hope that you don't blame yourself for this, though perhaps if you had just been there for me a bit more I wouldn't be doing this. I know that you loved me. Even though you don't show it. Not anymore. Not in a long time. I just want to let you know that I do love you and this really isn't your fault. I just can't handle the pain any longer.  
  
Goodbye, your loving daughter Sarah.  
  
"Oh, Sarah. My little girl. What have you done?" he was almost crying now.  
  
Robert left the room and Karen followed out after him.  
  
"She didn't go through with it you know. The razor was in her room. She is still alive. Not that she should be, not after that awful letter."  
  
"Karen! I don't really give a fuck what she wrote to you. If she had them all there, even if she didn't go through with it, she was going to! Don't you see! This is our fault! My fault," he trailed off somberly.  
  
"Robert...I'm sure she's fine. Really," Karen was worried about what her husband would do. She had never seen him this upset. Perhaps she should have layed off the Sarah insults. Too late now though. "Lots of teenagers do things like this. They very rarely go through with it though."  
  
Robert looked at his wife with fear in his eyes. Fear for the life of his daughter. "Karen, there was blood on that razor. I saw it myself. It was blood." He put his head in his hands and sobbed.  
  
A/N: I thought I'd break away form the Jareth/Sarah babble for a little while and see what's going on at Sarah's house. What do you think? Next chapter up soon. Thanks for reviewing folks. Much appreciated. Gracias. Ok, I'll shut up now... workin on the next chapter. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own everything, cause I stole it from Jim Henson...don't ask me how but I did. Anyway...anyone who believes that is dumber than my sister...and that's saying something.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jareth looked into the crystal to watch the Aboveworld. He was watching something intently. And it wasn't Sarah.  
  
*In the crystal*  
  
Sarah's father and step mother were talking to the police about Sarah.  
  
"Yes officer, she was left here by herself for a few hours whilst myself, wife and son went out. No I didn't think she'd ever attempt suicide. Sure she might have the occasional argument with my wife or myself...but never anything that might cause her to attempt something so drastic."  
  
"Well thank you Mr Williams. We'll put out a missing persons profile on her, see if we get anything. You'll just have to wait and see Mr Williams. I'm sorry."  
  
The policeman and his partner walked out the front door and down the drive to their car.  
  
Robert sat down heavily in the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
*Back to Jareth*  
  
"Serves you right little mortal. You didn't deserve her and now, you have lost her. "Such a pity."  
  
Jareth sat in his study, savouring the silence and time away from those goblins he was meant to rule over. What a joke that was. They didn't do anything right. All they really did was eat, sleep and get drunk. Even the ones in his goblin army weren't much use. They were defeated by a mortal teenager girl for crying out loud! Granted that it was Sarah, and she...defeated him too. But come on! They were still hopeless. Oh well. Luckily Sarah was the only person, or being at all to defeat his Labyrinth. So it didn't overly matter if his army wasn't up to scratch.  
  
Jareth summoned another crystal, this time to look in on Sarah. When he had left her she had been asleep, but she could be awake now. When he saw that she was still asleep he made to dispose of the crystal, until something in the corner of the room caught his eye.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He looked closer and smirked at what he saw.  
  
"Come to see your friend have you?"  
  
It was an image of Hoggle in the crystal.  
  
"I suppose I could let him off this once. He is her friend after all. Oh Gods, I'm going soft with her around. Doesn't really matter anyway," he sighed and the crystal disappeared.  
  
*Sarah's room*  
  
Hoggle had snuck in, hoping to see if the rumours that there was a mortal girl in the castle. And not just any mortal, the one who had beaten Jareth's Labyrinth.  
  
He wanted to see her, but he also kind of hoped that she wasn't back here. With him.  
  
He made his way over to the bed that held the sleeping mortal and saw that it was indeed Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doin' back in this place?  
  
Sarah stirred a little and Hoggle backed slowly away, not wanting to wake her. He would come visit her properly another day. He couldn't risk her mentioning anything to Jareth about seeing him there. He would come back though.  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I'm about to start the next chapter so there's more to come soon. And remember to review! Hope you like it. RW 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own Meg, nothing more.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
After waiting a whole five minutes Jareth summoned another crystal to see what was happening in Sarah's room. After looking over the room he saw that Hoggle was gone and Sarah was still sleeping soundly. It was plain that Hoggle had decided against awakening her, he was probably scared of Jareth, and that the annoying dwarf had cleared out after seeing that Sarah was alright.  
  
Sarah began to move about restlessly in her sleep and Jareth decided to go check on her.  
  
He arrived in Sarah's room to see her tossing and turning as he had seen her so many other nights previous to her return to the Underground.  
  
"No, please stop, go away..." Sarah was saying softly in her sleep.  
  
"Sarah, love wake up, you're dreaming," Jareth said to her quietly.  
  
Sarah awoke with a start and looked around her. She was a little surprised to see Jareth sitting beside her on the bed, but not altogether upset with him.  
  
Jareth pulled her to him in a quick hug and when he let her go he looked at her questionly.  
  
"Sarah, what were dreaming about?"  
  
"It's nothing. It isn't important right now Jareth," she looked away from him as she answered.  
  
"Sarah, you know you can tell me-"  
  
"Look, right now, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe another time. Please," she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to agree.  
  
"Alright Sarah, but if the dreams continue to occur, please talk to me. It might help you get rid of them if you face your fears."  
  
"Sure Jareth, I'll tell you one day. But not now."  
  
"You worry me you know that. I don't like to see you upset."  
  
"Sorry," she looked at him again, "Jareth, can I get some food? I'm starving." Her stomach made itself known at that, as if to punctuate her statement.  
  
Jareth smiled at her and shook his head, while Sarah sat there blushing.  
  
"I will get Meg to bring you something, any preferences?"  
  
"No, nothing really."  
  
"Alright then, I'd best be going now anyway, your food shall arrive soon."  
  
Jareth got up then turned back to Sarah, placing a light kiss on her lips before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
Sarah sat on her bed stunned for a moment before she heard somebody knocking on her door.  
  
"Lady Sarah, may I come in?" Meg's voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure thing Meg," Sarah called back to her, coming out of her shocked state.  
  
Meg entered the room with a tray of food for Sarah. Sarah smiled up at the other girl as she set down the tray on a small table beside Sarah's bed.  
  
"Thankyou Meg. I'm starving."  
  
"No problem milady."  
  
Sarah gave Meg a stern look as she spoke, "Meg, what have I told you about calling me things like that?" Sarah's act was broken when she smiled at the other girl though.  
  
"Sorry Sarah, just takes me a bit of getting used to," Meg told her as she smiled back.  
  
Sarah gave Meg another friendly smile before she set to work on eating her meal.  
  
A/N: I got lazy with updating. On holidays so I'm up all night and sleeping half the day, yet I still haven't had time to write. Well, when I'm home I do have time but I have no ideas. I didn't know where I wanted to go with this, in fact I still don't, probably never will. Well it's too hot to think right now, but I'll try and update if you want me to. Thanks to those who review and lemme know what you think of this chapter. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hoggle was worried about Sarah. What was she doing back in the Underground to begin with, and why was she with Jareth of all people? He knew that something must have happened for Sarah to be back there, but what?  
  
"Jareth probably tricked her into coming back, or worse yet, he kidnapped her...she could have been wished here..." Hoggle was muttering under his breath as he walked back to his friends Ludo and Didymus.  
  
When he arrived in the clearing in the forest that he had arranged to meet his good friends in Hoggle launched straight into his verbal attack on Jareth, ignoring greeting his companions. After letting him carry on for a few minutes Didymus grew tired of trying to work out what exactly Hoggle was muttering about.  
  
"Sir Hoggle! I say, would you please tell us what it is you are so worked up about, please?" Didymus said exasperated at his friend.  
  
"Sarah's back," was Hoggle's reply.  
  
"Sarah, back?" Ludo asked, trying to get involved in the conversation.  
  
"Yes, yes, she's back. And she's staying with Jareth," as Hoggle spoke the last few words his voice dripped with contempt for the Goblin King.  
  
"Why is she here?" Didymus was at a loss as to why Sarah would return.  
  
"I don't know, yet. But I'm gonna find out, and I swear if Jareth brought her here against her will I'm gonna-"  
  
"Hoggle! Stop it would you!" Didymus interjected once more before Hoggle said something he may regret later.  
  
"But still, you know what I means," Hoggle huffed back.  
  
"Yes, yes, but I really doubt that King Jareth would bring her here unless she wanted to be here. There has to be a logical explanation as to the reasons for Lady Sarah's being here, there is no need for you to get so worked up about it."  
  
Hoggle realized he may as well give in now, after all he had no proof of anything, he hadn't even spoken to Sarah herself, so there was no point in jumping to conclusions. Bit late now though. But better late than never. "Didymus, I still won't be happy until I know why it is that Sarah's back in the Underground, and why she's in the Labyrinth."  
  
"Alright, I understand. But let's just wait and see."  
  
"Oh, fine then," Hoggle grumbled, knowing that the fox was right.  
  
****  
  
When Sarah was done with her meal, she decided that she really wanted to get out of that room. After all, since she had arrived in the Underground she hadn't once left it. She had been preoccupied, with sleeping and then getting ill, there had not yet been a chance for her to explore.  
  
She was alone now, Meg having left once Sarah had finished eating, so she decided that the first thing she would explore would be, her room. After all she hadn't even really looked around, except for that once.  
  
Sarah got up and standing a little shakily, made her way over to the wardrobe. When she was standing close to the magnificently carved piece of furniture Sarah looked at the detail in wonder. "Who could carve something like this?" she whispered to herself, "It was probably done with magic, why would anybody down here bother actually carving something like this, all the same, I think I'll ask Jareth about it later."  
  
When she had finished gawking at the wardrobe she decided to open it and see what clothing she had been supplied with, after looking down at herself and realizing that she had been in the same nightgown for quite some time now, and that both it and her must be getting rather ripe now. "I need a bath," she muttered softly. Finally looking in the wardrobe Sarah had to stifle a gasp. Although there were not many gowns, yet, she assumed, the ones that were there seemed to be straight out of a fairytale. There were a few beautiful, but simply designed dresses for what Sarah assumed was daywear. As well as a few gorgeous medieval style dresses made of velvet, silk and other beautiful materials. These she guessed, were for special occasions. Sarah simply couldn't believe that these dresses belonged to her. It was something she had only dreamed of not the kind of thing that became reality after the Goblin King rescued you from attempting to commit suicide.  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped, "I tried to kill myself and, shit! Dad and Karen must have found those letters by now, no, no, no. This is not good. Holy shit, if Karen reads that letter she's going hate me more than she already does," a few tears escaped Sarah's eyes, running slowly down her cheeks, but she ignored them, her bath and clothes forgotten Sarah sat on the floor of her new room and cried.  
  
****  
  
Jareth was on his way to check on Sarah, see if she wanted or needed anything. But when he arrived at her door he was shocked to hear her crying. He wasn't sure what he should do. Did he let her be and come back later, or go in and attempt to soothe her.  
  
He decided on the later.  
  
Without knocking Jareth entered Sarah's room and saw her in a crumpled, sobbing heap on the floor near the wardrobe, doors still open from when she had been looking at her clothing. He wondered what could have set her off, especially whilst looking at dresses, but still made his way cautiously up to Sarah, trying not to startle her. When he was by her side he gently started to stroke her hair. Sarah jumped a little but continued to cry.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" he finally asked when her tears did not appear to be stopping.  
  
Tears still running down her face Sarah looked up at him, to find her sea green gaze met with his mismatched eyes, slowing her tears enough to speak a little between sniffles Sarah spoke to him, "Jareth, please, it-it's nothing. Just let me be."  
  
"Not on your life. Now tell me why you're crying. Please."  
  
She nodded her head a little, giving in, "I guess it just sunk in that I'm here because I-because I tried to kill myself. And also, that I really am back here, with you, in the Underground. Also, there were some letters I left for my family, my friends, for you. And I just realized that my father and Karen won't know where I am, and if they found those letters, well let's just say Karen will be awfully pissed at me."  
  
By the time she finished spilling her thoughts and feeling to Jareth, she had begun to feel a little better for letting it out. And also at the though of Karen, thoroughly pissed at her, without being able to take it out on her. For once.  
  
Jareth, for his part, just let her speak, and when she was done he pulled her close for a moment before pulling away and asking, "Sarah, would you like a bath?"  
  
"She laughed a little at him before replying, "Sure, I was actually looking for something to wear so I could take a bath."  
  
"Well then I'll get one started for you while you choose a gown. Be quick though. You Really need that bath," he smirked and headed off through a door that Sarah had not previously noticed, she assumed it lead to a bathroom and picking herself up off the floor, went back to her search for a dress. Forgetting about her family, if only for a little while.  
  
A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, please review and thanks to all of those who do leave reviews, good to know that somebody's reading and what they think. I know this fic has been a little muddled, or a lot, but I really didn't know what I was doing or where I was going, I'm trying to get this thing together now but I'm still kinda writing as it comes, it was never mean to be this long, anyway I'll shut up now, until next time, RW. 


End file.
